


Victims of Love

by Bella_Watson_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Pregnant Mary, Romance, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Watson_Holmes/pseuds/Bella_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before John ever met Sherlock he met Sebastian Moran while in Afghanistan where he fell in love with him. Ever since he was invalided he has been keeping the relationship a secret after he found out Sebastian worked for Moriarty. Now in the cross fire of the game between the two genius nothing going to stay a secret for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had six chapters posted, I am current redoing those chapters as they needed work. I took them down so I could start posting the re-written chapters. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> Enjoy, R&R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, for those who might be confused, especially if you have been following since I first posted this story.
> 
> I choose to redo the original first six chapters, I felt they could be better. I took down the other ones as I didn't want to wait to post the current re-write of chapter one.
> 
> I hope you like it. R&R

John had one wrapped around Jim’s neck, the other around his arm, “You're sniper pulls that trigger, Mr. Moriarty, then we both go up.”

Jim chuckled, looking at Sherlock, “Mm, he’s sweet. I can see why you like having him around. But then people get so sentimental about their pets. They’re so touchingly loyal. Oops! You’ve rather shown your hand there, Dr. Watson.”

The laser than aimed as Sherlock instead so, John let Moriarty go backing away. Jim patted his suit down, “Westwood.” He said, gesturing to his suit, “Do you know what happens if you don’t leave me alone, Sherlock, to you?”

“Oh, let me guess, I get killed.” Sherlock said dryly.

“Kill you? Um, no. Don’t be obvious. I mean, I’m gonna kill you anyway, someday. I don’t want to rush it, though. I’m saving it up for something special. No no no no no, if you don’t stop prying… I’ll burn you. I will burn… the heart out of you.” 

oOo

When Jim had referred to burning Sherlock’s heart, Sebastian knew Jim was talking about John. He could no longer go along after that declaration from Jim. He got John out of there once the two geniuses were distracted. He was probably being stupid bringing John to the motel he lived in even though Jim wouldn’t come in person...at least not tonight. For now, him and John were safe from the criminal mastermind.

What was Jim’s end game? He was flirting with Sherlock in Jim’s own sick way. Sebastian knew how Jim flirted as he had done it many times with him. The two were not just boss and employer...they were also former lovers. None of this made sense as Jim usually told him the plan, but this one had been kept a secret. 

John was currently in the shower, cleaning up after all that had occurred at the pool while still having tremors wrack his body from shock, but mostly just relieved to be safe with the man he loved. He hadn’t expected to be kidnapped by two men and have a bomb strapped to his chest. He didn’t even suspect that Moriarty, or Jim as he now knew him, was behind the kidnapping. It also meant Sebastian was probably responsible for the death of the old woman. To Sebastian it had been an assignment, but to John he was a still a human being.

John pushed the thoughts aside knowing he couldn’t change Sebastian. Whatever happen to him to make what he was could not be undone. Despite his flaws, John still couldn’t help but love the man. He was probably one of the few people who saw his human side. 

The water suddenly turned cold so he shut the water off. He stepped out of the shower and dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He exited the bathroom to see Sebastian on the bed looking panicked. He join Sebastian on the bed, who was lost in thought, at least until he tapped the red head’s shoulder as he got on the bed, resting on his knees.

Sebastian smiled, saying with his deep Irish accent, “John, I didn’t hear you.”

“I can tell, you all right?” John asked.

Sebastian shook his head, “No, if I had known you were going to be the last person, I would have warned you. You don’t deserve to be in the middle of Jim’s game.”

John had never seen Sebastian so shaken up in his life, the man had seen worse in his twenty year army career. He could be wounded and still want to go back out to fight with his men. John only knew this because he had been deployed around the same time in Afghanistan. Sebastian had been there longer than him by a year. After initially meeting on a mission, John later had him as a patient when Sebastian needed patched up after being wounded on a mission. He remembered that day in the medical tent from over three years ago clearly.

oOo

3 years ago…

The tent was full. John finished stitching up the last bullet wound when he heard over the loud blasts that another that another bomb had detonated close by. He rushed out and nearly careened into two soldiers carrying the very man that had saved him previously.

"Is it serious?" John asked, his eyes scanning the lanky form before spotting the wound.

"It's nothing," He hissed, "Just a flesh wound."

"At least you still have your limbs." John snorted as he helped the soldiers lay the man onto the makeshift cot and quickly got to work. With the soldiers trousers removed, he sterilized and sewn up the wound. Sebastian went to sit up, but John pressed a hand to his chest to keep his patient on his back, "You need to rest."

"They need me out there." Sebastian’s face set with a determine glint in his eyes. John could see that the man would leave unless convinced otherwise.

"They need you alive, colonel." John said while maintaining direct eye contact and a firm pressure on his chest. John did not know why he felt the need to keep this man safe, but he wouldn't fight it. He waited until the colonel relaxed before removing his hand.

“They need you alive and back to form. Rest now and fight later.”

oOo

The former Captain snapped back to the present when Sebastian’s hand brushed across the top of his. John looked at his boyfriend who was still looking distressed. He swallowed hard before muttering, “I’m sorry.”

John let out a sigh, “It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.”

“Yes, it is! I should have known!” Seb all but yelled, “I can usually tell what Jim has planned. I know him that well.”

The blonde wasn’t about to ask how long Sebastian had actually known Jim. He was more concerned with the state of mind Seb was currently in. John wasn’t even sure he could calm him down in this mood. In all honesty Sebastian was still a mystery to John and it was part of the attraction. The red head got off the bed and started to pace.

“Sebastian, you need to calm down.” John said.

Sebastian stopped pacing looking at john, “John, you don’t get it!”

“Than make me understand! Keeping it to yourself won’t help anything!”

The Irish man let out a sigh knowing John was right, but he was scared to pour his heart out. Sebastian had never feared rejection so much in his life than at this moment. Even his difficult childhood and learning to build walls around his emotions didn't compare to this moment. He didn't want to risk losing John, but to voice his feelings after having them suppressed for the last thirty-four years was not an easy feat. No one since he created those walls had been able to break them down. John was the first to do so and Sebastian had been struggling since those first cracks to understand what that meant in regards to John and his importance in his life.

“I have never allowed myself to be vulnerable. I didn’t want to be hurt again.” Sebastian started, not holding back a single emotion, “Long before tonight I have been trying to figure out what I feel towards you.”

John shook his head, “You told me in the beginning that this was nothing more than a casual relationship. You made that clear that this was nothing more than sex.”

Seb nodded, “I lied. I can’t explain it! I can’t even figure why you of all the people I have dated over the years, you are the only one to make me feel anything!”

“This has nothing to do with what happen at the pool, does it?”

“No.” Sebastian paused, leaning his head back, “I separate myself from my feelings as they only cause me to get hurt...nothing good comes from acknowledging them. Until you. This is the first real relationship I have had ever. And it’s all because of you.”

“What is so different about me?” John asked, shocked by the knowledge that he evidently had something that made such a difference in his lover’s life.

Sebastian smiled, “You chose me.”

John chuckled, “What you talking about?”

Sebastian sat back down on the bed and smiled, “Think about it. I wasn’t the one who made the first move. You did.”

That was true John had been the first to make a move. At first he remembered fearing what might happen. As it turned out he had nothing to fear. It was hard to forget it that moment between them.

oOo  
3 years ago...

John was getting air outside the medical combat tent he was assigned to work in outside the military field hospital when a female with long dirty blonde hair walked up to him. He waited for her to address him before looking up, “Sir, Colonel Moran, is getting ready to leave. He requests to see you before he does.”

“Where is he, Lieutenant?” John asked as he straightened in poorly concealed eagerness.

“Med Room 2, Sir. We have a lull at the moment so nothing pressing for you.” She answered before pausing to take a breath to look at John before smirking,“Is he the one you’ve been obsessively checking the chart to make sure he hasn't left yet...sir? Almost as if you can’t get him off your mind. One could even go as far to say he’s consuming your thoughts. Would that be correct...sir?”

John rolled his eyes, “Morstan, you're too curious for your own good. Makes me wonder why I put up with your cheek.” John cleared his throat before adding, “And yes, he is.”

Apparently serving with John for the past six months and having to rely on the other for support during the chaos that reigned when they had an influx of soldiers, as well as friendship during the lulls between surgeries and shifts gave Morstan the confidence to tease the Captain.

She grinned, “Good luck then! He’s a handsome bloke.” Morstan gave John a wink before turning to go back inside. 

John chuckled before shaking his head at the Lieutenant's cheek and head towards the examining room. When he got to the correct room, he found the Colonel sitting on the table. John stood in the doorway with his heart racing wildly as he looked over the man.

The Colonel hadn't notice his arrival yet, so John took a moment to gaze at him. A chiseled face that led to an equally defined body that was attractively wrapped in the standard Royal Army green camis. But John blushes slightly as his thoughts turned to agreeing that a man in uniform is the definition of sexy.

He knocked on the doorframe to alert the Colonel he was there.

“You wanted to see me, Colonel.”

Moran looked up, “Yes. I wanted to thank you. I am also curious as to what your name is, Captain.”

John smiled, “John Watson.”

“Sebastian. It’s a pleasure meeting you.” The Colonel said. “I should get going now. Maybe I will see you again under better circumstances. I hope.”

When the colonel grabbed his rifle to put it over his shoulder, John suddenly let his urges control his actions. Before he could stop himself, John had pushed the Colonel back onto the examining table and grabbed the front of his uniform, slamming his lips to Sebastian’s. 

John couldn't think in that moment...only feel. He felt the soft lips of the Colonel’s under his. Instead of feeling stuff and repulsed, Sebastian’s lips felt relaxed and warm. Just as John was about to pull away, he felt the Colonel respond and part his lips slightly. John’s heart raced and his grip on the Colonel’s uniform loosened as he let the kiss end.

When he pulled away, John’s cheeks were flushed red.

John adverted his gaze, “Forgive me, sir. That was uncalled for and an overstep in both boundaries and professionalism. It will not be repeated. Again I apologize.”

The colonel licked his lips, smiling, “No need to apologize, Captain. I rather enjoyed it. And would be a shame for such an wanted overstep to not be repeated.”

Both men smiled as they realized this could be the best thing to come from a hospital stay and would make the rest of their time deployed that much more enjoyable.

oOo

John smiled as he remembered that eventful day in the hospital. He looked at Sebastian whose hand was entangled in his smaller one. Sebastian seemed to be able to relax now. John, however, wasn't sure what to expect now after Sebastian made such a heartfelt declaration. Their relationship in three years had never reached this level. It has always been just about shagging. Nothing emotional. Nothing permanent. Nothing to make John believe that Sebastian wanted anything other than a night together. Though they did other stuff together, it was only when Seb was in disguise. 

He had accepted long ago that Sebastian wasn't a social butterfly. John had also accepted the fact that their relationship probably wouldn't go anywhere. He was used to the late night texts or calls asking him to meet at a motel. It’s how it always was and he assumed it wouldn't change. 

Apparently things did change...without John noticing. Definitely not unwelcomed changes. Just unexpected and secretly fantasised about changes.

Without warning, Sebastian pulled John onto his lap. He kept one hand on John’s lower back while the other caressed his cheek before sliding to the back of John’s neck. He gently tugged John towards him and slanted his lips over John's. The blonde, at first, was taken by surprise at the gentleness off the kiss before he eagerly returned it. This kiss was different from the rest. It was more passionate and sweet unlike their prior kisses that had been rough and fast. 

John could feel the emotion and affection that Sebastian was putting into this moment and greatly hoped he was imparting the same feeling back.

All thoughts ceased as Sebastian ran both hands through John’s short, blonde hair while gently tugging on the ends. This was a weakness for John and he immediately moaned his pleasure.

Sebastian ended the kiss and pressed his forehead to John’s while they caught their breath. John reached forward and laid his hand on the side of Sebastian’s neck and leaned to give him one last chaste kiss before pulling away.

The two gazed into the other’s eyes. Sebastian looked relaxed and truly content for the first time since John first saw him London. Sebastian smiled up at John in a way that had John wondering what going through the man’s head.

“Sebastian?” John questioned.

Sebastian knew what he wanted at that moment. He had no doubts about it. He wanted John by his side and he was willing do anything to keep him and make sure that he would never face losing him again. He still didn’t understand why he felt this way all of a sudden, but he wouldn't deny himself this happiness or worry about the reasonings behind this change. He would drive himself crazy doing so. Sebastian knew above all else, he wanted John by his side for the rest of his life.

“Marry me?” Sebastian asked with a hint of trepidation and fear.

At first, John was taken by surprise...again. Tonight was nothing but surprises. Only this time John knew what to say without a moment’s hesitation.

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

The noise outside the motel woke up Sebastian who groaned as he checked the time. Seeing that it was four in the morning, he figured it was probably the couple that rented the room next to him. They were addicts and fought more often than not. Most the people who paid for rooms here were addicts, spouses meeting their lovers, or just people down on their luck and needed a cheap place to stay. Knowing the caliber of clientele that frequented this motel, Sebastian knew he had to get out of this shithole now that he was engaged to John.

The owner of this shithole establishment was this extremely creepy older man Sebastian was sure had an extensive criminal record. He always waited outside to leer at Sebastian as he walked to his room and would call out a few cheap pickup lines. Beside annoying the hell out of him, Sebastian remained ready to punch the man if he dared to touch him. The man used any excuse, no matter how trivial or far fetched, to see Sebastian even going as far as to claim he needed to “check the plumbing” in the room. Though it annoyed the shite out of Sebastian, it was nothing compared to how it felt when the owner dared to come in the room uninvited when John was present and suggest they have a threesome. If John hadn't been there to calm him down, the owner would not have left the room as healthy as he walked in it. Sebastian made it clear that if he ever touched John, he would live to regret it.

The sniper slowly rolled out of bed without waking John and went into the bathroom. He knew he would get a call from his boss, Jim Moriarty, wanting answers soon. Since Sebastian knew he wouldn't be falling back asleep for the night, he turned on the water to the shower in hopes of being able to scrub away the uneasy feeling of how he was going to deal with his boss. Hopefully with it being the middle of the night the water wouldn’t be cold. Having no faith in the lock on the door to keep people out, he left the bathroom door open so he could keep an eye, and ear, on John. Sebastian was still worried that the owner might try something. No one here was trustworthy.

After stepping into the dirty shower and letting the slightly warm water stream over him, he started to think back to the moment he first saw John upon the captain’s return to London. It all began in a little coffee shop and him sitting there for another job Jim needed him to accomplish. He had been in the middle of that job when John entered the coffee shop.

oOOo

Five months ago...

Sebastian sat in an uncomfortable metal chair at a small table by the window as he watched his target, a local drug dealer that his boss felt was being rather rude to him. The one thing you never did to Jim and be able to live to tell the tale was be rude. Sebastian sipped at the horrible tasting coffee and winced as he swallowed the bitter and burnt flavour. He couldn’t understand why this place was still in business. The only good thing about the place was the male employee behind the cash register. He was a gorgeous young man that reminded him of his one-time lover while deployed, Captain John Watson. This man was similar to him, but not nearly as gorgeous as his John. No one compared to John. He found himself thinking of his former lover often and wished he could see the man again…pick up where they left off. He missed the casual sex that made all the others pale in comparison. Sighing as his train of thoughts brought his mood even further down, he got up to leave after the drug dealer left in his car. He had the information Jim wanted on the man.

Before Sebastian could move from his table, the front door opened and he looked up to see the familiar blond Captain. He couldn’t help the smile the formed at that moment. Maybe Fate wasn't so heartless after all. He took a moment to drink in the sight of John when he noticed the cane in John’s right hand. John had been hurt? When? He had never mentioned it in his letters. Though this injury would certainly explain why the Captain used every excuse to avoiding meeting up with him.

He watched as John ordered a coffee and waited for him to walk past his table with his cup in his hand, “I wouldn’t drink the coffee. It’s lousy here, Captain.”

John swallowed hard when he looked and spotted his casual boyfriend sitting at the table in front of him. Sebastian smiled, saying, “I could use some company and you look like you could a rest.”

John nodded, limping over to the chair, and sitting down before placing his drink down in front of him, his fingers playing nervously with the lid, “Hey Sebastian. Look, I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you.”

“John, it’s ok. Where were you shot?” Sebastian asked.

“Left shoulder.” John answered, quickly and with a hint of regret. “I was invalided.”

“I’m sorry. We both seem to be in the same boat.”

“You wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t shot that general.” John pause, letting out sigh, regretting bringing it up. “I really should go.”

Sebastian could tell that something was agitating the Captain and he had a good idea as to what that was. He knew John was falling for him despite his efforts to try to hide it. It wasn't a far leap from there to see that this was the problem.

“John, tell me, do you think I am going to end our affair?”

John nodded, “Well, aren’t you? We are both home, you can have anyone you want, and I have a limp. I can’t exactly do anything. Why would you want someone who’s broke? It just makes sense.”

Sebastian groaned, “Really? You think that is going to stop me? Just because you’re letting your feelings get to you does not mean I don’t want to see you again. Yes, I am in this for the sex and when I find someone that satisfies me I don’t stop seeing them until I’m bored.” He than paused, “You knew from the start. You knew that I had no intention of making this anything more or committing to you, yet you still wanted to see me. I know you still want me. That limp is not going to stop me from shagging your arse. Just means I can’t do certain things until you get over you psychosomatic limp.”

John rolled his eyes annoyed, Sebastian chuckled, asking, “You rather I lie and lead you on?”

“I’d rather know the truth. I just figured now that you're back in London you would have found someone else.”

Sebastian smiled, “Compared to you, everyone else is boring. Besides, you actually wanted to be with me which makes it all the better.”

“Should I take that as compliment?” John asked, slightly confused at Sebastian’s phrasing.

Sebastian smiled, “Yes, you should. I have never been with anyone this long. After one night most don’t want to be with me for a repeat performance, whether they tell me or just leave without another word on the matter.”

John raised a brow, “Why?”

“You're welcome to come to my motel tonight and I will be more than happy to show you.” Sebastian wiggled a brow. “Now that we have more time I can show what I am really capable of instead of a quick shag in an empty exam room or closet.” 

oOo

[Stayin’ alive ah ah ah stayin’ alive]

Sebastian growled when he heard the ringtone identifying his boss calling his phone. The ringing ceased yet he knew Jim would keep calling until he answered. He turned the water off grabbing a towel and drying off quickly. Though not before it started to ring again waking John. He was still half asleep, his hair mussed and his eyes heavy with sleep when Sebastian press to accept the call, not hiding the fact he was annoyed.

“It’s four bloody in the morning, can’t this wait!?” He paused, listening to the response while he rolled his eyes, “Fine, give me minute.” He dropped the phone on the nightstand after ending the call.

“Jim?” John asked.

“Yes, he’s outside. So stay quiet. He may not have figured out that I’m with you and I want it to stay that way as long as possible.” Sebastian groaned, as he quickly pulled on some clothes. He sighed his annoyance at the early morning interruption, “This could have waited.”

He exited the room, glancing around to make sure none of the other tenants were up. He didn't need anyone to see him with Jim or hear their conversation. The owner was out having a smoke and spotted Sebastian. The wink he sent Sebastian's way made Sebastian want to punch the man in the face. He didn't need to feel nauseated so early in the morning. The redhead rolled his eyes, disgusted by the man. The owner reminded him of his father, a man he resented with a passion. Sebastian walked to the side of the building and found Jim waiting in the shadows.

“You remind me of the boogeyman stories I was told as a child.” Sebastian murmured walking up to him. “You can be just as scary, too.”

“I rather enjoy those stories.” Jim chuckled, stepping into the light, “But I am not here to talk about my intimidation skills. I want to know why you interfered with my plans.”

Sebastian shrugged casually, “My rifle malfunctioned.”

Jim scoffed and rolled his eyes, “I know you're lying. That rifle’s your baby. You’re obsessive over it. You clean it three times a week. I want the truth. So, dear Seb, how about you tell me what I want to know.”

“What are you going to do if I don’t? I’m your best sniper and you can’t physically take me on since I know your skills. Hell, I taught you most of your skills! You're half my size.” Sebastian chuckled, “You can’t do this without me. I’m one of your more valuable assets.”

The criminal mastermind groaned, “That is true. I am going to let this go, for now, but one way or another I will find out the reason for your actions. I get what I want and I want Sherlock, though Johnny boy doesn’t look too bad either.”

Sebastian defined a brow, “Why do you want him? He’s ordinary compared to you. You have kept me in the dark with this plan, which I don't like and you know it, and I think I deserve to know what the bloody hell is going on.”

Jim let out a sigh, “There’s only one way to get Sherlock’s attention, originality with a splash of danger and intrigue. This is my way of flirting. I want him like I wanted you. I had you...though I am curious as to what new toy has your attention that makes me seem ‘boring’.”

Seb grinned, “I wanted something new. I played with you for a long time, pet.”

“I do hope you will play with me again. I miss it.” Jim winked, “I have to get going to prepare for our ‘meeting’. See you later.”

After Jim left, Sebastian headed back to the motel room, going in. John was still awake, more conscious than when Sebastian had gone outside. The sniper got on the bed, getting under the sheets, and moving closer to John. The former captain looked at his partner questionly as Sebastian’s demeanor had changed from earlier. Most of the night he had been unable to hide the flood of emotions that had followed after the pool incident. Now, his expression was the one he usually displayed, stoic and unpredictable…almost possessive.

“Seb, everything ok?” John asked, uncertain as to what caused his lover to switch his emotions so fast.

The response John received was Sebastian rolling over until he was above John and slamming their lips roughly in a meeting of tongues, lips, and teeth. John groaned, grabbing onto Sebastian’s shirt as the sniper clenched a fist in his hair roughly, exposing the line of his neck. John held back from crying out as the other bit down on the side of his neck. Sebastian was marking him, something he only did when he felt threatened by another man’s interest in John. He realized Jim must have said something to trigger this reaction. Sebastian’s free hand was palming John’s erection, forcing John to involuntarily moan out loudly. The people in the rooms adjacent to them would definitely be able to hear them, but John couldn't give a damn at the moment. 

Sebastian turned John’s face back to his and crash their lips together, forcing his tongue into his lover’s mouth, making John whimper with relief and desire. Seb mapped the smaller man’s mouth with his tongue and John relished the blissful feeling of being ravaged. The kiss gave them everything -- satisfaction, excitement, relief, and the need for ‘more’.

Sebastian released John’s from his possessive kiss and slid his hands down to John’s deliciously hard erection that was straining to be touched. Seb’s mouth descends on his lover’s cock, sucking on the swollen head as he swirled his tongue around and across the leaking slit. He needed to show John who he belonged to, who would give him all his pleasure.

Moving up and down John’s length, Seb hollowed his cheeks, giving John as much pleasure and friction as he could. He relaxed his throat and let John sink in...deep. He wanted to hear him cry out from the pleasure. He needed to hear it.

Swallowing around John's throbbing length, he moan at the feeling of fullness in his mouth, causing vibrations to ripple across John’s hard cock and force groans of ecstasy to escape his mouth. Sebastian pushed John’s member further into his mouth, reveling in John’s loss of control. He ran his tongue along the underside of John’s cock as he sucked, bobbing his head up and down, wanting nothing more than for John to come and know that all his pleasure belonged to him.

John’s thighs began to quiver and Sebastian knew he wouldn’t last much longer so he suck harder, longer, faster to give John as much pleasure as he could. He would give John no reason to ever doubt who could make him come with such intensity. As Seb took his right hand to reach down and cup John’s balls, he took his free hand and palmed his painfully hard cock, wanting to come when John did. He knew he wouldn't last long, not with the sounds John made. He fondled John’s balls before pulling gently as they begin to tighten to signal his impending orgasm. With a final thrust into Sebastian’s mouth, John emptied himself, pouring his come down his lover’s throat as Seb swallowed every last drop while coming in spurts over the sheets

John cheeks flushed after he realized what had just happened. The sniper chuckled as he moved back up laying on his side.

“You act like you’ve never done that before.” Sebastian brought John close and rolled them over until John was straddling him.

John smiled as Sebastian kissed him softly, “I have never done it with you.”

Seb smirked as he ran his hand through John’s blond locks, “I had let you use me sometime.” John blushed slightly, “But you don’t like it when you're not in control. Every time I try you get a bit rough.” 

“True, but that was before I realized I needed you. I also trust you which is something I have been unable to do since childhood.” Sebastian told him, “Everything is different with you.”

John smiled, still getting use to the fact that he was engaged to an assassin. It conflicted with who he was and what he believed in. Sebastian couldn’t feel remorse for all the lives he took or the death he cause due to his ‘job’. He couldn’t feel any sort of sympathy for anyone and he lacked sentiment with exception to John. 

“John, everything ok?” Sebastian asked, hesitantly. 

John smiled at his fiancé and nodded, “Fine, just thinking.” 

Sebastian pushed for an answer, “Come on, John, something is bothering you. You can’t hide it from me. You realize I profile people for a living.”

Sebastian read John like an open book, which made it hard to keep anything a secret. John got off of Sebastian letting out a sigh, “This is going to all come out in the open. What happens once it does?”

The Irish man groaned, smiling, “I didn’t think about when that happens, but it will be fine. We can figure it out later. For now, I want to enjoy my time with you before you have to go back. Sherlock will come looking if he hasn’t already.”

John let out a sigh, “It’s hard not to worry. What we have is not your typical relationship and Sherlock already suspects I am involved with a married man by the way I sneak out.”

Sebastian laughed at the thought, he wasn’t the type to get married. Everyone who met him knew that from the moment they started chatting him up. Well, that is up until he met John. He wanted to get married for John's sake. He knew it meant something to him and he wanted to give him everything he could. He personally didn't believe in marriage thanks to his upbringing. To him, it was just a piece of paper.

“Well, at least he hasn’t figured out the real reason.” Sebastian commented.

“How are you going to fool him?” John asked. “He will see right through you and if he doesn't meet you, he will definitely know something is up.”

The sniper laid John back on the bed, straddles his legs while he leaned over him, and kissed him softly, pinning his arms above his head. He kissed down to his neck where he left the bite mark. Sebastian sucked on the spot making John moan. He then whispered, “We can deal with that later, I have slight problem that I can no longer ignore. That only you can fix.”

“What would it take to turn you off?” John asked, smirking.

“I'm not going to tell you, captaen.” Sebastian chuckled as John groaned, “The only thing that make this better is you tied to the bed.”

Sebastian knew when he spoke Irish Gaelic, it almost always turned John on. He smiled as tonight was one of those instant erection reaction nights. Sebastian always milked it if John refused to go with some of Seb’s sex games at first until he reluctantly agreed, but Seb know just how far he could push John before reaching his limits. John wish he knew what Sebastian was saying when he spoke Irish Gaelic. He was sure it was perverted as the man was all but obsessed with sex. ‘Then again, Sebastian isn’t your average bloke’, John thought as Sebastian kissed him senseless.


End file.
